The Lusty Square
by Anna Danielle
Summary: Once Ciel Phantomhive's relationship with Alois Trancy starts to get intense, their two butlers find themselves in predicaments of their own... CielxAlois ClaudexSebastian
1. Encounters of the Steamy Kind

**AUTHOR'S NOTES~**

**Well, this is my first fic... so..**

**Be nice :D**

**I know already that the characters are out of, well, character. T.T**

**BUT STILL.**

**Be nice :]**

**

* * *

**

There was no easy way to say it.

Sebastian just couldn't say it.

He couldn't.

But Ciel had to hear it.

He desperately had to hear it.

"Young master.."

"Y-yes…?"

"He's... he's ready…"

Ciel Phantomhive was busy getting ready for a rather special evening with the last person on this planet that anyone expected.

And Sebastian Michaelis was trying, and failing, to cover his disgust. And his jealousy.

The dark butler presented himself as professionally as ever, though through his heartless red eyes Claude Faustus could practically smell the harsh, green envy. Claude, as a fellow butler-from-hell, personally found the attractions between demon and human sickening. His own charge, Alois Trancy, wasn't much of a prize in his opinion anyways, so he had less distractions than Sebastian. Sebastian was as good of a butler as one could ask for, though at many moments his temptations took him out of reality. There were one too many nights that Claude could recall finding Sebastian alone in his chamber, with nothing but a photo of Ciel, and lotion.

Ciel, however, took no notice of Sebastian's interest in him, or his obscene jealousy of Ciel's new companion. He was perfectly content fumbling around his closet to find the ideal shoes for this occasion. No matter how many times Sebastian recommended his danky, beat up clogs, Ciel still believed his taste was just that flawed. Once the young Earl was as satisfied with his outfit as he would ever be, he commanded his faithful butler to look him over, head to toe, just to be sure that he was presentable.

Sebastian looked stern as he complied with his master's request, and took his sweet time "checking" the young lad over.

The perverted beast restrained a snarl as Ciel flushed red at the call of his name from out in the hall.

"C-coming!" he replied. Ciel nodded at Sebastian and Claude, and the two servants responded by simultaneously opening his bedroom doors. A young, blonde-haired boy practically leaped into the elegant room, and straight onto Ciel. Both boys went toppling to the floor, but obviously neither minded. The blonde took no care in hiding his skilled kisses that were being planted all over the blue-haired boy. He was exceptionally close to grinding his hips onto Ciel's, but was reminded of their apparently unwelcomed company.

Sebastian and Claude both looked firmly at their respective masters. Claude's eyes sighed silently behind his glasses as Alois peered up at him for a moment, then proceeded to licking Ciel's now revealed thigh.

Sebastian kept a stiff gaze on his young master, though he already knew that he would soon be cast out once again, left to the skills of his right hand.

Alois sat up over Ciel and made a less-than-obvious eye roll.

"You're dismissed, _Sebastian._" he practically hissed the name, "I know you'll serve something wonderful tonight, Claude~!" His face lit up at the mere thought of Claude cooking. Ciel squirmed underneath the blonde, since he was always uncomfortable with Alois' reactions to speaking with Claude.

Sebastian and Claude both silently bowed to the boys and stepped out of the room, carefully shutting the doors behind them. Alois grinned wickedly at Ciel, "I have to go to the bathroom. Do you mind?"

Ciel avoided his eyes, lost in thought. "Not at all."

With that, Alois skipped away into Ciel's private laboratory. He honestly looked like a rabbit sometimes, Ciel thought to himself.

But a much less pleasant thought kept creeping into his mind. Ciel couldn't have helped but notice it.

Right after he said Claude's name…

*sigh* "….he popped one."

* * *

"If you truly were a faultless butler, you would do better to hide your ridiculous emotions."

Claude harshly chopped away at a tray of veggies. Sebastian couldn't help but monitor how distracted he seemed.

"We have been through this. I do my best." Sebastian raised his head slightly and listened intently to the ceiling. "It surprises me that the bed is not slamming against the floor by now. Your master is certainly taking his time tonight, Claude." The red-eyed butler smirked with his last statement, knowing how much Claude loathed discussing these things.

"Focus on your task at hand, Sebastian." Claude furrowed his brow only for a millisecond, but Sebastian had definitely caught it.

Sebastian shrugged and went across the kitchen to fetch a jug of cream. It was perched across the counter, and Sebastian had to bend forward quite a bit to reach it. Though this only took a split moment for the demon to do, it felt like a confusingly wonderful eternity for Claude. The way his tight black slacks hugged his behind, how vulnerable that posture was…

***SMACK**!* ***SMACK**!*

They both froze.

Claude was more dumbfounded than Sebastian was, but only barely.

Sebastian slowly straightened himself, lightly rubbing his bottom.

Claude backed away from him, glaring at his gloved hand.

In a flash, Claude was out of the kitchen, carrying a tray he snatched on the way out. Once safely in the hall, he gingerly patted his cheek, the sting of his own slap still fresh.

Back in the kitchen, Sebastian kept his composure, though he wasn't sure why he should have bothered when no one was around.

He made a slight face, again rubbing his butt.

"That hurt, Claude."

* * *

Ciel gaped, open-jawed, at the scene before him.

Alois was standing with his right leg up against one side of the doorway, and his back pressed against the other side.

He had nothing on but lacy black boy shorts, which did very little to hide his throbbing crotch.

He dropped to all fours and crawled over to where Ciel still sat on the floor, pulling the expression of a starving lion on the hunt.

Ciel loved and hated when Alois got like this, because it got to him sooooo, so much.

Looking back on that moment the next day, Ciel recalled that the speed of his erection was similar to that of a bullet.

Once Alois had crawled right over Ciel, who had slowly backed down onto the floor, he raised his right hand and pretended to scratch at the boy, growling as he did so.

Ciel narrowed his eyes in impatience, waiting for the moments ahead. Alois, however, felt that the two had nothing but time. He slowly and delicately crawled back down and removed Ciel's shoes (It seemed like going with the easy slip-offs was a good idea!). As Alois carefully began slipping the left sock off, Ciel scowled.

The younger Earl grabbed two handfuls of platinum blonde hair and shoved his face against the others, hardly caring if he missed his mouth or not. Alois flinched at the sudden impact, slightly because Ciel had involuntarily smashed his nose into Alois' eye.

Alois pulled back, gasping for air. "Hey there, cowboy! Let's not forget who's riding who!"

Ciel rolled his eyes yet again, but how could he defy this striking temptress?

Alois proceeded to get half of Ciel's shirt undone before Claude rushed into the room, flustered and disoriented.

Alois and Ciel both slightly tilted their heads to the side, confused by his unusual movements.

He unsteadily set the food out for them, bowed shakily, and nearly sprinted out of the room.

The two boys straightened their heads, glanced partially at the food, but decided that they had much tastier substances in mind.

* * *

_W-what? That was… That was…._ Claude thought frantically. His composure almost completely gone, he trailed his satin-enclosed hands through his tousled hair.

_I just…could not..._ As he paced down the corridor, Claude noticed the deep candlelight approaching him.

Sebastian ducked around the corner to find a blushing Claude standing idly in the center of the hall. A blushing Claude? Now, that was a sight that Sebastian deeply wanted to take advantage of.

Smirking devilishly, Sebastian stepped next to Claude, enjoying the sudden tense of his shoulders.

"Pardon me."

Sebastian slid his shoulder across Claude's, breezing past him.

"…." Claude twitched.

That was his second erection that evening.

* * *

**If you hated it, please tell me :3**

**If you loved it, please scream at me :3**

**If you liked it, please tell me that you liked it :3  
**


	2. All Around Envy

**I only have three reviews :/**

**Admittedly, it's only been one day, but still!**

**Tell me what you think, you jerks D:**

**I seriously need to know... OR I WON'T UPDATE :O**

***cough***

**Uhmmm. This chapter sucks, in my opinion. Do you know how hard it is to keep these kids in character? AND CLAUDE.**

**Oh, and no worries, smut is headed your way verrrrry soon ;3  
**

* * *

_Mmm. And I thought there was no such thing as a salty tooth…_

Alois lay there, dazed, daydreaming about that wonderful taste leftover on his tongue.

Ciel, however, didn't feel very well… At all.

Apparently, Claude hadn't fully cooked last night's unagi rolls (probably too upset with Sebastian, for whatever reason). Thankfully, Alois hated fish. I mean really hated them. (Which Ciel found odd, since he favored a certain wriggly object.) Either way, Ciel felt like death. And that's what he was begging for.

"Nothing you have done has helped… Nyahhh…." He whined.

Alois pouted, feeling horrible at not being able to satisfy his precious Ciel when he felt so down.

"But that last one HAD to have been great! I didn't even know you had that much man-chowder in you!" Alois pleaded.

"Maybe it was because of the eel…" Ciel breathed.

Before Alois had a chance to reply, Sebastian knocked and permitted himself to enter the room. He had seen the two Earls going at it enough times that none of them even cared if he stepped in. (Except Sebastian, of course.)

"Ahem. The blue tea is ready, Young Master. But I suggest that you sit up before consuming it." Sebastian bowed towards his ill charge who laid half across Alois' lap. Sebastian withheld a scowl.

"B-blue tea?" Alois gaped. "That will just make _my _Ciel even WORSE! You stupid demon!" He gently scooted Ciel's head onto a pillow, then walked over towards Sebastian. He raised himself onto his tiptoes and nearly spat in his face, "_Claude_ will be preparing his tea, not you."

Sebastian wasn't sure if he should laugh at the memories of yesterday evening, or sock Alois right in his spoiled nose.

He decided neither, just as Claude appeared behind Alois. He quietly placed a hand on Alois' shoulder, and he practically melted back down onto his heels.

"…Hmmpth." He rolled his eyes and faced towards Claude.

"Claude~! You just have to help little Ciel!" He slathered his hands across Claude's chest, which brought both Ciel and Sebastian's emotions to a boil.

"I am f-fine Alois. Just go off with _Claude_ and leave me here to die." Ciel rolled himself onto his stomach, groaning as he did.

"Oh Ciiiiel~! You're so cute when you're in pain! If you weren't so sick, I'd be experimenting all over you!" Alois twirled himself around once or twice, then fell onto the floor next to Ciel. Ciel dragged himself as far away from the blonde as he could.

"I shall go prepare a special blend for Master Ciel." Claude stated, as he bowed and hurried out of the room. He could hardly breathe.

* * *

"Pass me the sugar." Claude demanded, with absolutely no emotion in his words. He was good at that.

"You will not ask nicer?" Sebastian smirked, loving every reaction he could pull out of the man. "I have heard many humans say something like, 'Pretty please? With sugar on top?'" Claude continued tending to the hot water. "Come now, Claude, that was a good one." Sebastian inched closer to Claude, leaving mere centimeters between Claude's back and Sebastian's front.

"Fine, I will get it." Claude went to step back, only to find that Sebastian was blocking him in. "Would you kindly move?" _My goodness, he smells like bananas… _

Sebastian ducked his head next to Claude's ear, "Ask nicely." The words crept past his ear, and straight down his neck. Sebastian smirked even deeper as he felt Claude shiver.

Claude had to take control of the situation. He did the most instinctive thing he could.

He elbowed Sebastian in the groin.

Now Sebastian, being a supernatural being, would hardly ever even flinch from such an attack.

But, Claude was also a demon. So this hurt. This hurt immensely.

Claude bolted away from the now kneeling man, snatched up the sugar and the prepared tea, and dashed upstairs. Sebastian stood up, sighing angrily as he did. He just hated when people played hard-to-get.

* * *

Ciel, clutching his stomach with one hand, trailed down the spiraling stairs, and slowly made his way into the kitchen. He felt dirty all over, and he didn't want to see Alois. Ciel had given into him last night after seeing that skimpy outfit of his, but not today. He felt like crap and he was fed up with Alois' sick fetish with his butler.

Plus, Claude's tea was blue as well, and that really didn't seem like a good idea to him.

He limped over to a counter and poured himself a glass of water. It was all he could think to do.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen carrying the tea tray Claude had just set off with a few minutes ago, and poured the tea into a jug to save for later. He looked over at Ciel. "Young Master, you really should not be up and about."

"Shut up. That idiot Claude did this to me.. All of this… His fault…" Ciel mumbled bitterly.

Sebastian tilted his head and grinned. "Oh, Young Master, Claude's cooking is not this terrible all the time."

Sebastian didn't get that Ciel was mainly referring to Alois and his damn boners.

"I said shut up. Go fetch me a chair."

Sebastian did as he was told, and brought a fluffy chair up behind his master. As Ciel poised himself to sit down, the butler gawked at the young boy's firm behind. He was also drawn to Ciel's neck, and what he found there did not please the butler one bit.

There was cum on the side of Ciel's neck. _How had that even gotten there?_

Sebastian yanked the chair away from Ciel just as he was about to make contact with it, which sent the Earl toppling onto the tiled floor.

"Ayy! What was that?" Ciel scowled in the direction of Sebastian.

"Y-young master! I am so sorry." Sebastian helped his charge off of the floor, slyly wiping the essence off of Ciel's neck as he did so. Once Ciel was perched in the chair comfortably, Sebastian excused himself to go find Alois and Claude.

Sebastian slammed the kitchen door open, only to knock it into Claude's side.

"Ow."

"Ah, my apologies, Claude." Sebastian gently patted Claude's hip, not even to mock him, just out of compassion.

Claude patted his hand away from him, attempting to restrain the blood from rushing to his face.

"Have you seen your Master, by any chance?" Sebastian inquired.

"He is still in the bedroom. He sent me to retrieve your Master." Claude avoided making eye contact.

"Mmm. That would not be wise. Young Master is in a rather poor mood."

Claude nodded, and stepped into the kitchen. Sebastian shrugged to no one, and headed towards the stairs.

"Is there anything I can assist you with, Master Ciel?" Claude bowed to the blue-haired boy.

Ciel furrowed his brow. "No. Go tend to the brat. I'm sure he needs you much more than I. (Claude could have taken that as Ciel meaning that Alois needs Claude more than Ciel does, but he took it as him meaning that Alois needs Claude more than he needs Ciel.)

"Master Ciel, Master Alois has been begging nonstop for your return." Claude moved closer to Ciel. Eyeing the boy over unintentionally, the demon discovered two very upsetting details.

"Hmpth. Just go back to him already." Ciel huffed.

Claude bowed, and headed out of the kitchen.

Once he was alone in the corridor, he went deep into though.

_Sperm, and a strand of black hair._

_That is not a good combination._

_

* * *

_

**GO!**

**GO!**

**GO!**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**GO!**

**(Pun~ I said 'shiver' ;3)**

**Oh, and I hope everyone likes Ciel and Claude as semes... *hints!***


	3. From Envy To SMUT

**Halfway through this chapter, I watched episode seven...**

**o.o**

**I feel like dying.**

**Oh, and here's that smut I promised ;3  
**

* * *

"So, that is how you are going to get what you want," Claude virtually screamed as he barged into the bedroom, "by attacking the weak human while he has fallen ill?"

Sebastian looked over towards Claude, embarrassed at the position he was currently in.

Sebastian was bending over the bed, poking at a large bulge under the covers. The lump squirmed around for a few seconds, before popping out of the bed completely.

"Clauuuude~!" Alois pleaded through the air as he bounded towards the fuming man. "Make this horrible creature leave me alone!" Alois tore into a shriek as he sobbed into Claude's coat.

"And now you are playing out your twisted fantasies on _my_ Master?" Claude growled these last few words.

Sebastian stood and brushed his hair to the side. "Oh, Claude. You are completely mistaken, as usual." Sebastian closed his eyes and sneered, expecting Claude to become flustered and mortified as he always did, but this time he was wrong.

In a flash, Alois was tossed to the door and the door was slammed shut directly behind him by a mysterious gust of air. Claude's now rigid teeth flared apart as he leapt at lightning speed towards the startled Sebastian.

**CRASH!**

The two demons were thrown down across the oversized bed. Sebastian, now prepared to put up a fight, pounced upwards and towards the canopy. Claude, however, was faster.

Claude quickly had Sebastian pinned, stomach-down, on the mattress. "My, what a tight spot you have me in, Claude!" Claude found this neither funny nor arousing.

* * *

"Fwahh!" Alois stormed into the kitchen, rubbing his tender shoulder. He was halfway through a complaint about that overgrown tumor that follows Ciel around, when he saw a drooling Ciel splattered across the floor.

_Awwwwwwwwwhhhhh! He must have blacked out or something~!_ Alois was giddy at the sight of the young Earl. _I just HAVE to help my sick little lover~!_

_

* * *

_

He was doing this to punish him.

He was doing this to punish him.

Claude was doing this to punish him.

Claude was doing this to punish Sebastian.

Claude told himself this over and over, as the dark butler smirked devilishly under him.

Claude snatched a few tuffs of black hair and yanked Sebastian's head upwards, speaking directly into his neck, "You must learn to control your primitive urges, you fool." Sebastian was so erect, it was digging into his own abdomen under Claude's weight.

Swiftly and painfully, the golden-eyed man dug his fangs deep into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian stifled a groan.

Just as Claude was preparing to slide the belt off the black slacks, he flicked his head to the side, and panicked.

He cast Sebastian off the bed, and with a swift kick, shoved him underneath the bed. He then scuttled under as well, slapping a firm hand over Sebastian's mouth. He hated the feel of that grin.

The door opened.

"Nyah~! Ciel is so heavy~!" Alois whined as he slung Ciel off of his shoulder and onto the bed. Ciel lay there, dazed as a stoner. Alois skipped merrily around the room, locking the doors and closing the windows.

He then proceeded to strip himself, replacing his former outfit with a tight pair of white shorts with red stripes on each thigh, and an adorable nurses' hat. Just to shake things up, he decided to also slip on two white latex gloves. He snapped the right one seductively, looking over his sick love.

Ciel barely heard the harsh snap, but it was enough for him to open his eyes. His lids felt heavy, but he felt better than he had all day. He comprehended the fact that he was laying down on something soft, and he was okay with that.

He wasn't okay with the way that girl was looking at him.

Ciel inhaled sharply, squiggling backwards on the bed. _Who the-?_ He gaped. The girl was strangely familiar, and very attractive. Though…. She didn't have much of a chest…

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm here to make you aaalllll better…." Alois crawled onto the bed, whispering seductively at the young boy.

"A-ALOIS!" Ciel threw himself onto the blonde, panting. "I had no idea where I was! Sheesh!"

Alois tugged backwards, looking strictly at Ciel. "That's Dr. Alois to you." Ciel blushed deeply.

Before he knew what was happening, Alois was on top of him, straddling his chest. "Now, how do you do with shots, young boy?" Alois winked.

He slowly reached down Ciel's pants, pulling the boxers and the shorts down with his thumb. Ciel just kept getting redder.

Alois bobbed his head down, and placed a quick nibble on Ciel's hot member. Ciel had never squeeked so loud in his life! "G-geez Alois…" **CHOMP!** "Ayyy!"

A much more fierce bite attacked Ciel's delicates. "Dr. Alois…" He corrected himself.

Alois giggled triumphantly and went to obtain something on a table across the room. On his way back towards the bed, he scowled in disgust.

"Sebastian? You PERVERT~!" Sebastian's head was poking out from underneath the bed. _Oops._ He had just been trying to get a look around. "Master Alo-"

"EAT VANILLA, DEMON~!" Before Sebastian could explain himself, Alois had opened fire upon him with the bottle of lotion he had just grabbed.

Claude quickly scrambled out from under the bed, and presented himself very formally. "Master Alois, please excuse our intrusion." Alois' expression softened, and he turned away from the two.

Claude slyly latched onto Sebastian's wrist, tugging him out of the room as he wiped sweet-smelling liquid off of his face.

Once they were alone in the hall, on their way to who knows where, Sebastian scoffed, "Oh Claude, you are the only person permitted to deposit such delicious, colorless fluids onto me." Claude's golden eyes flashed an extreme pink, before dying back down.

Claude shoved Sebastian roughly into a simple parlor room, blocking the door off with a heavy bureau. "Why must you act like this all the time, Sebastian Michaelis?" Claude snarled as he inched towards Sebastian, fists at the ready.

Without hesitation, Sebastian made the first move. Lunging towards Claude's neck, he tightened his right hand into a dagger. Before he had a chance to strike, however, Claude leaped high into the air and slammed his left heel onto Sebastian's shoulder, slamming him onto the floor.

_Punishment… That is all…_

As Sebastian sat up, rubbing his shoulder, Claude carefully placed his glasses inside of his breast pocket. He then kneeled down over Sebastian, confusing the demon even further. Placing a rough, forceful kiss on the red-eyed demon's neck, Claude withheld multiple groans.

Sebastian decided that it would be best not to complain, or put up a fight for dominance. _Claude is coming out of his delectable little shell, and he needs his time to prepare before I am administering pleasing movements._

Snapping Sebastian's belt and buttons both open, Claude proceeded to tug down his perfectly ironed boxers. _Wow! He certainly does not waste any time!_

Before Sebastian could even register what Claude was doing, a sharp pain spiked hip his spine.

_Claude… Claude just b-bit…_

_

* * *

_

"Ciiiiel~! This is so, nyahh, unfair…~!" Alois muttered between pants. Ciel lay over the blonde boy, licking all over the tight tummy and abdomen. He would stop every few moments to suck teasingly on the boys' hips, leaving petite marks. Ciel barely registered what the temptress below him had said. He was too deep in desire for any more distractions. He felt better than he had since yesterday afternoon, and he was craving his boy.

Still, Ciel needed to make sure Alois wanted it just as badly as he did. He stopped his antics for a moment, and looked up all-knowingly towards the 'nurse'. Alois' face was washed with concern, "Whaa? You stopped~!"

Snickering, Ciel leaned towards the boy's face. "Oh? Then you want me to continue?"

Alois was too high off of lust to stop now, but he knew that when Ciel (very rarely) wanted to control the nights' events, he would get what he wanted. "Nooo, please continue. _Lower_, though…" He whispered at the other.

Ciel shot him a 'that's-what-I-thought' look, and ripped the tantalizing shorts off of the blonde, not bothering with the zipper and buttons.

* * *

**"UHHHHHHHNNNNN"**

**That's the noise most of you just made :3**

**Yes, yes, I stopped. RIGHT BEFORE IT GOT REALZ GOOD, TOO~!**

**Heh..**

**Well, there will be more.**

**NO WORRIES ^.^**

**So, please put your machetes away~!**

**I'll update, uh, soon? Soonish.**


	4. The Square Complicates

***grumbles***

**I have to agree with my wifey (Shounen-Ai). If Alois is honest-to-gosh dead... My story shall be discontinued -_-**

**I wouldn't have the will to carry on DX**

**Oh, and it's time to voice a quick opinion! :3**

**I disagree with most stories where the characters are Frenching it up with their tongues.**

**Maybe it's just for me... but when I'm making out, we don't really struggle for dominance or anything.**

**It's like, a really mutual wrestling match. And a delicious one at that~! ^.^**

**I guess, if the situation is a bit more hostile, it could be more of a battle... herrmm..**

**ANYWAYS.  
**

* * *

"EEEP~!" That was all Alois could let out.

Ciel was hardly making any noises. He was too busy on the task at hand; Plowing into Alois' tender ass.

You see, this was the first time that Ciel had been the plower, and not the plowee. And so far, he was _loving _it.

Alois made the most enticing noises in the world. Plus, he probably had the tightest hole this side of the equator.

[I will quickly explain their position- Doggie]

Strike after strike against the rare sweet spot inside of the blonde proved to be too much for him, and he freed his sticky essence.

Ciel followed shortly after, collapsing over the boy. Panting deeply, he mumbled, "Tha-that was great… Now I see why you're always wanting to be on top…" Alois groaned to himself, realizing the beast that had just been unleashed.

Cleaning up the white liquids and articles of clothing, the two boys were soon presentable once more.

Smirking, Alois leaned next to Ciel, who was struggling to fasten his bowtie. "Ohh Ciiiieeeel~! Let's do it again~!" Alois beseeched.

"Hush. I'm starving." Ciel ignored the following protests and marched out of the bedroom, still fussing with his bowtie.

* * *

What started as a swift nibble quickly escaladed into a slow gnawing, and eventually developed into an over-all licking of the red-eyed butlers' cock.

Sebastian was so baffled by what was happening, but he was much more focused on how fantastic it felt.

Claude just couldn't bring himself to stop his antics, and he barely even realized why Sebastian was moaning so frantically out of the blue.

It was because almost his entire member was being sucked vigorously by Claude.

_Well? Is this still just a punishment?_ Claude thought angrily towards himself. Yet no matter how distressed he was by the situation unfolding before him, he could not do a single thing to stop it.

It was out of his hands.

(And in his mouth.)

Roughly, Sebastian brought a hand onto Claude's waist, and fumbled around with his belt. Before Claude even noticed, Sebastian was in his pants, searching around to get underneath his pressed boxers. Claude groaned harshly as the demon below him squeezed his hand around his stiff member, which only caused Sebastian to grasp him firmer.

"Ahh… Do that again, Claude." Sebastian purred as he stroked the dominant demon.

Claude hesitated slightly before humming deeply around Sebastian's organ.

Without warning, Sebastian shot hot fluid straight to the back of Claude's throat, mewling sharply as he did.

Sebastian yanked his hand out of Claude's pants directly after his climax, going straight to cleaning-up mode.

Neither of the demons noticed, but Claude had left a fair amount of pre-cum in his boxers.

* * *

"Ciel~! It's just not fair~! I want to satisfy you~!" Alois begged as he followed closely behind his lover.

Stepping into the kitchen, Ciel instantly began searching for something to please his aching stomach. He hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours.

Spotting a scrumptious-looking bowl of vanilla pudding, Ciel paced across the kitchen. He leaned against the wall connecting to the counter, and began digging into the pudding, not bothering to find a spoon.

Alois drooled. Ciel was so cute when he was being all messy! Sneering lustily, Alois felt another part of his body beginning to "drool". He needed it, now.

Causally striding over next to the blue-haired boy, Alois eyed him up and down. In an instant Alois had pinned Ciel's shoulders firmly against the wall, causing him to drop and shatter the bowl of pudding.

Glaring up at Alois, Ciel opened his mouth to protest. "What the-" cut off almost instantly, Ciel found himself being tongue raped, to be frank.

Alois was licking fiercely at Ciel's tongue, making the younger Earl hot all over. The twos' tongues brawled gently, lapping up every possible taste.

Ciel slid his jaw backwards and his forehead forwards, momentarily shattering the kiss. He needed air, damnit.

Just as he was about to go for round two, Ciel was forced onto the ground. Alois had seized both of his shoulders, causing him to kneel centimeters before him.

Keeping his left hand on the other's shoulder, Alois used his right hand to free his erection.

"Ahh. It's so cool in here~!" Alois giggled, enjoying the air conditioner's breeze.

"Alo-Alois!" Ciel blushed madly before the older boy.

"Shut it, darling." Tenderly grabbing a small handful of aqua hair, Alois nudged the Earl's head right towards his member, stopping once Ciel's lips were pressed against the tip. Taking Alois by surprise, Ciel grabbed both of the blondes' hips, and took as much of the throbbing limb into his tiny mouth as he could, sucking harshly as he did so.

"C-Ciel~!" The blonde squeeled in delight. "I'm so glad that you, ahh, that you were up for this again~! I didn't know how much your adorably fra-fragile body could handle in one afternoon~!" Alois beamed.

Swishhh.

A soft noise.

Very soft.

But they both heard it.

Cocking their heads slowly towards the front of the kitchen simultaneously, the two boys gaped in embarrassment.

Squeezing the bridge of his nose in between his eyes, Claude sighed deeply.

Sebastian flushed, forgetting to hide his disgust. "Young Master!" Sebastian rushed over to the boy, who still had the entirety of Alois in his jaws. "Spit that out this instant!" Sebastian grimaced.

Twitching one eye slightly, Alois gawked at the two beady red eyes.

"LEAVE US ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE~!" Alois screeched at the absolute top of his lungs.

Walking away from Ciel, (with his cock still hanging out over his briefs) Alois jabbed his index finger into the demon's chest. "WE are BUSY right now, SEBASTIAN~! So if you don't MIND, LEAVE US ALONE~!" He stabbed the finger violently into Sebastian's ribs with each emphasized word.

For a few seconds, Sebastian just stood there, looking both baffled and irate. After that, he composed his expression back to its usual self, bowed ever so slightly, and excused himself out of the room, brushing against Claude as he did.

Claude sighed at the children, "Master, please cover yourself." Alois snarled.

The blonde sluggishly walked over to Claude, staring up at him with pleading eyes. "Ohh Claude~! You've seen me like this before~!" Pressing his left shoulder against Claude's torso, Alois reached up on his tiptoes. "I just don't know _how_ you put up with that beast, Claude." He whined, before coming back flat onto the ground.

Ciel, still feeling mortified, sunk down even lower onto the ground, sitting awkwardly. He felt like crying tears of rage.

There was Alois, _his_ Alois, dangling his dick against Claude while he complained and confided in him. Even though not two minutes ago Alois had been kissing him passionately, he was turning to Claude, half-naked.

_Claude…_ The name made him scowl, just thinking about it. _He_ was the problem here, not Alois. He kept interrupting them, just when things would be getting steamy. _I bet he does it on purpose, every time! I'm sure Sebastian is just following him around all the time, that's why he's always bursting in too._

Picking himself up, Ciel stomped out of the kitchen and into the garden. Alois didn't notice.

* * *

After tearing himself away from his sulking, exposed Master, Claude went in search of Sebastian.

After checking almost two complete levels, he found him. Buried deep in thought, Sebastian was perched on a comfortable looking armchair.

Absent-mindedly leaving the door open, Claude marched next to the chair. "That was completely unprofessional. You should be ashamed." Claude scolded. "They are our masters, and we must respect and condone all of their actions. You know that." His voice nearly cracked. "Not only that, but you are bound to be found out soon. Your Master is bright, but you are lucky that he has yet to notice your revolting attraction to him." His voice rising, Claude shook Sebastian's shoulder lightly, to make sure he was hearing everything.

"You seem more upset about this than usual, Claude." Sebastian joked, keeping his expression harsh as he peered into the golden eyes.

Pushing the blood away from his face, Claude took a step back. "I am only warning you."

"You have warned me countless times. Why so sternly now?" Sebastian countered.

Pausing to push his glasses up habitually, Claude cleared his throat.

Sebastian stood, stepping next to Claude. Placing his hand on Claude's slender hip, Sebastian stated, "You will have to admit it one of these days, Claude."

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM~!" Alois burst in between the two demons, harshly pushing Sebastian against the chair. Unintentionally pushing his other hand against Claude's groin, Alois felt the effects of what he could only assume to be rape.

"Cla-Claude…. You… You're wet….." Alois murmured, gaping back at his butler.

"ALOIS, YOU FREAKING WHORE!" Ciel stomped into the room, slamming the door against the wall. Seeing Alois with his hand still settled on Claude's now bulging crotch.

Dashing up to the blonde, Ciel viciously grabbed onto Alois' wrist and tugged him towards the door.

"Ciel~! You don't understand~! I was just, OUCH, pulling Sebastian off of poor Claude~!" Alois preached as he was painfully dragged out of the room. "Claaauuude~! Don't let that hideous creature touch you DOWN THERE~!" He shrieked.

Hesitantly, Claude stormed out of the room.

Huffing, Sebastian settled onto the chair. "My oh my, when did Claude ejaculate? I do not remember."

* * *

**Go read Shounen-Ai's story D:**

**Do it~! :3**

**Oh, uhmm... but review first.**

**:D**

**Ohh, does everyone get my title yet? o.o**

**The square. Of lust. Cause it's a "love triangle" but it's a square. Cause there's four of them. And they're all horny.**

**Ciel wants Alois, who (Ciel believes) wants Claude, who wants Sebastian, who wants Ciel.**

**Seeeeee? Neeeh? :D  
**


End file.
